


Food Poisoning, or Something More?

by VersatileWindow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Food Poisoning, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Sickfic, by graphic i mean kinda, implied reader can get pregnant, no beta we die like men, sick reader, suna thinks hes funny/clever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VersatileWindow/pseuds/VersatileWindow
Summary: Reader gets food poisoning, inspired by true events
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 116





	Food Poisoning, or Something More?

**Author's Note:**

> when I started writing this I intended a quick lil drabble, but alas

Rintaro was in bed, passing the time till he fell asleep for the night watching a random youtube video when the texts from you came in.  _ Babe please come over,  _ then another text, _ my stomach hurts, _ then the last, _ I rlly need u rn. _ He responded quickly,  _ u kno u can just tell me when u wanna have sex, u dont have to pretend ur stomach hurts or something.  _ He saw the three dots appear and waited for the response,  _ i spent the last 10 min voming in the toilet.  _ Worry filled Rin’s head, calculating the amount of time it would take to stop by the nearest drugstore to pick up some supplies before texting you back,  _ 20 min.  _

* * *

Walking into your apartment with a bag filled with medicine, sports drinks, and snacks, in his rush to get to you, he forgot to ask what medicine you already had, so he got whatever would seem useful. He called out to you, “Bunny? I’m here.” not that he needed a response, he could hear your retching from across the apartment. Rushing into the bathroom, Rin kneeled next to you, redoing the messy ponytail that you put up, rubbing your back, muttering encouraging words so that you would finish and he could comfort you. He flushed the toilet while you hovered over the toilet for a few seconds, making sure the wave of nausea passed before trying to get up. Suna followed your movements, setting his hands on your waist to steady your swaying while you washed out your mouth in the sink. “Please tell me you haven’t spent the last twenty minutes vomiting.”

“No, I haven’t. But it sure felt like it.” Your boyfriend’s eyebrows furrowed that these words. Your voice was hoarse, skin washed out from its usual glow, the exhaustion clear in every aspect of your appearance. You buried your face in his chest, grabbing his shirt with labored breath. “Thank you for coming. I know it’s gross.”

Your words were just loud enough for him to hear. “It’s no problem bun-bun, I brought you some stuff, it's in the kitchen.” Rin pulled you out of the bathroom you were holed up in, setting you down on your couch. He walked away from you, presumably to get whatever it was he brought, and you shut your eyes, savoring the calm in the waves of nausea. You heard the rustling in the kitchen, pots and pans clanging, bringing your headache to stir and push down on your temples. While massaging your forehead, your favorite fuzzy blanket was pulled over your crossed legs, large hands replacing yours on your head. Rin kissed the crown of your head. “I have some soup heating up for you, and Pocari Sweat, and some meds.” He moved around the couch to sit on the coffee table in front of you. “Did you eat anything weird today? Did one of your co-workers have the flu recently? Because I don’t wanna catch whatever you have.”

You thought for a moment before responding, “I, uh, don’t think anyone was sick at work recently. I don’t think it's contagious then. Uhh Mina from school, it was her birthday, so we went to that new barbeque place for lunch.” Your words were slower paced than they usually were, taking all your effort to say something comprehensible. “I texted the groupchat, they said they were feeling ok, but um I think it was Hana? She said she didn’t feel too great, but nothing like me.”

“You’re not pregnant are you? Because as much as I like getting called daddy, I don’t really wanna hear it from a kid, only from you.” 

You look straight into his eyes, he winks, “Shut the fuck up. And no, I took a test, it was negative.”

“That’s good then, lemme check on the soup.” He got up, patting your head as you leaned back into the couch. He came back quickly, bowl and bag of “goodies”. As you slowly spooned the broth into your mouth, Rin pulled out a few bottles of Pocari Sweat, a bottle of anti-nausea medicine, some crackers, and finally the two greatest items in the bag, strawberry pocky and chuupets. You froze when you saw those, quickly putting down your soup to make grabby hands at the pocky and chuupet, but he lifted them out of your reach, “Nuh-uh, not until you feel better, you’d just throw them up now.” You gave him the best pout you could, but Rin stayed firm in his words, putting the treats back in the bag.

Rintaro spent the rest of the night taking care of you, grabbing whatever you needed, massaging your stiff stomach, letting you sleep against him while you slept sitting on the couch (he insisted that you stay upright, telling you how google said it would help the heartburn), and continuing to hold your hair back when you were dry heaving (there wasn’t any food in your stomach to vomit up by 3 am). You were settling into bed around five am, exhausted from staying up so long, ready to at least try and get peaceful sleep when Rin said, “So I know we already discussed this and have concluded you have food poisoning, but what if you just have a tapeworm? Google said it’s basically the same symptoms-”

“What the fuck Rin? A tapeworm? Who even gets tapeworms?”

“Well Google said people usually get them in contaminated pork or beef, and you got barbeque.”

“It would be an egg on the meat, and eggs take time to grow Rin-Rin, I’m pretty sure the gestational period for tapeworm eggs is not 8 hours.”

“But Babe, think about it, a pet tapeworm.” The bedroom was dark, but Rin felt your eyes burning through his skull. “You said you wanted a pet, so we go to the doctor’s get the tapeworm removed, and make him an aquarium.”

You deeply sighed, shaking your head, “When I said a pet, I meant a bunny, or a cat. Not a parasite.”

“I’d call the worm Mustard-”

“Goodnight Rin.”

* * *

The next day, Rin stayed with you, making sure you were okay. You felt infinitely better than the night before, with only a lingering headache reminding you of the situation. There was a knock on the door during your lunch, it was your friend Mina, “Oh honey, I’m so sorry you got sick yesterday, I feel so bad, I brought your favorite food to make up for it.” She placed a white plastic bag on your table.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s not your fault.” 

Rin took your empty bowl, replacing it with another, and ruffled your hair, “C’mon babe, you’re eating for two now.” The mischievous grin was obvious on his face.

Mina blushed, “Oh-oh my god...are you  _ pregnant _ ? Is that why you were sick? Is it a boy or a girl?”

A proud smile on his face, Rintaro replied, “It’s a tapeworm,” earning him a hard smack on the stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i got food poisoning from eating too much japchae, too much fiber makes ur intestine say no, and your stomach acid go crazy, dont recommend, but it inspired the fic! hope yall liked it! Leave a comment saying why you liked it! or why you didn't like it!  
> Check out my [tumblr](https://versatilewindow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
